Two of a Kind
by oXoDarkGoddessoXo
Summary: When Fleur suddenly turns up at Hogwarts Draco is forcecd to relive past memories of her, and make present new ones. In a whirlwind of emotions find out how these two were meant for each other.


Dreams

oXoDarkGoddessoXo

Disclaimer:

I will only waste my time with this silly thing once. If you all don't already know Harry Potter is not and has never been and never will be mine. The plot in the story is though so if you have any thought of using it as your own you will die a horrible death. So…glad we got that cleared up.

One

Her presence brought back the haunting memories he held of her. She walked down the rows of tables with full confidence, smile etched on to her face. She paused for only a moment near him, locking eyes, then walked away to the head table. He cursed at her as his eyes trailed her path.

He had tried to forget, yet here she was, right in front of him, mocking him. He slumped down as he prepared to listen to Dumbledore set off into his yearly speech.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to what is to be a promising year at Hogwarts. I have a much needed introduction then we will go over the rules and other business."

He looked around to see all eyes on her, but of course they would be she was gorgeous. He turned his focus to her to see her absolutely glowing, she loved the attention.

"Students I would like to present our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Ms. Delacour. Ms. Delacour readily accepted the job thought I have no idea why."

The teachers laughed forcefully along with some small chuckles from the students. The rest of the night went along nonchalant and with a full stomach Draco turned in to his new Head Boy quarters. He didn't even pay notice to the twit Granger or the fact he was to be forced to share space with her.

That night his dreams were filled with images of Fleur and what had happened his fourth year.

Draco followed silently behind as Cedric told Harry how to figure out the clue for the competition. Place the egg in the water, how simple, he thought as he slipped away to his next stop.

Out on the lawn he made his way through the darkness towards the headquarters of his prize. He knocked on her door and she answered with a sleepy come in. He opened the door and walked inside.

Her face showed surprise as she looked him up and down. "Vat do you vant little boy?" Draco scowled annoyed at the little boy reference but remanded calm.

"My name's Draco Malfoy, I already know yours. I have some information that I thought might be of interest to you."

"And vat might that be?"

"How to solve the egg enigma."

Her eyes displayed curiosity and she motioned for him to sit down.

"How vould someone as yourself figure dis out?"

"I have my ways, but it does not matter. What does is, what is this information worth to you?"

"If it's money you vant I have much."

"No not money I was thinking along the lines of something else." He let his eyes linger, hungrily, down her body.

"Oh," a smile spread across her face, "I'm sure ve can arrange…something. But how can I trust you vill give me my information after?"

"Trust me, I will."

He woke up drenched in sweat to Granger shaking him quite roughly. "Draco! DRACO! Wake up!" He pushed her hand away and sat up in bed.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Granger?"

The look of concern vanished from her face and the look of hate swiftly returned.

"You were calling out in your sleep and it woke me up. I was worried so I came in to see. I only woke you up because I could not stand that wretched moaning."

"Fine then but it's not my fault what I do in my sleep, leave now."

She huffed out and Draco settled back down in his bed. He didn't dare to go to sleep now for fear he would start talking again. He stared up at the ceiling, why was he having dreams about the past? Why was he reliving it and why was he talking in his sleep?

He looked out the window and caught sight of something shining from the moon. He jumped out of his bed and threw on a cloak rushing outside. Running to catch up he grabbed her shoulder.

She jumped and turned around with a mixture of fear and surprise on her face that was quickly replaced with a surly smirk. "What do you want Draco?"

"Ahh, I see your English has improved no doubt thanks to that bloody Weasel?" He fell into pace besides her.

"Yes actually, not that it is any of your business."

"I dreamed about you tonight, when we first met do you remember?"

"Of course you were a silly boy looking for a way to get an easy shag. I shouldn't have done it you know, it wasn't worth it. Your…performance, was lacking."

He gritted his teeth and walked on. "If my performance was lacking why did you seem to if truth be told, enjoy your self many times after that?"

It was her turn to look miffed as they continued walking. "Only because you were something to do, literally."

"So no one else would shag with the beautiful Fleur Delacour?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I had many offers I just refused."

"Why?"

"If your only intent of walking with me is to annoy me you have accomplished your task and may be on your way because if you not forget I am a teacher now. Do you know what that means?"

"You can give me detention and take points, something I am very familiar with."

"Be that as it may I can also get you expelled if need be."

"Try it Fleur and watch my fathers wrath." He walked away smugly.

"That's Ms. Delacour to you!" She shouted trying to regain ground lost.

He walked away upset, that wasn't how he had wanted it to go. Of course he was still mad at her for what she had done to him, used him, but he wanted to get her back. She was suppose to readily agree to get back with him and then he would ruin her, but no, she had to be difficult.

Well, the game wasn't over yet, it was just beginning.

__

Until next time. oXodarkgoddessoxo


End file.
